Black Cat's Assistant
by MaryAllen92
Summary: It's been a year or so since Train has seen his assistant, and now that he's with Sven, Eve, and Rins, why should he remember his assistant now? But why does she suddenly show? Is she still with him, or has she chosen to stay with the Chrono Numbers, or c
1. Prologue

A/N: I hope you like it! It's my first Black Cat fic, so please no flames. I was thinking about this story a few days ago, but I saw that someone had slightly gotten the same idea. Mine is totally different…I think. I didn't read that person's story so I have no clue how theirs turned out.

Black Cat's Assistant 

**Prologue**

As three people sat in a room, a young girl coughed vigorously. "Number thirteen, this is your new partner." Said a blonde woman as she pointed to the young girl next to a brown haired young man. "Thirteen," she said referring to the young man next to her, "she will assist you on your erasing."

The young girl never looked up, but her coughing ceased as the young man looked at her. She had unusual white hair that was in a long ponytail and strange green cat like eyes. Her face was pale as moonlight, and her clothes were grey, black, and white. Black pants covered her legs, and on her upper half was a black tanktop with a grey and white jacket over it.

"What's your name?" He demanded.

"I'm temporary number seven, Silver Cat. I will be your assistant Train; I will do my best to assist you." She whispered.

Her head lowered when she saw the blonde woman approach her with a box. "Silver Cat, you will fight with this, Hades other part, a sword. It's the opposite of Hades, but they both need each other. This blade is called Zeus the God of Heaven."

Without hesitation, the girl took it, determination was in her eyes.

"Welcome Silver Cat." The woman said before she started leaving. "I'll leave you two alone to get to know each other." She said before disappearing out of the room.

The two stood in silence without saying a word, but it was broken shortly. The girl coughed and dropped her sword, to quickly cover her mouth and grab her stomach as she slowly kneeled to the ground. Without hesitation, Black Cat grabbed the sword before it clattered to the ground. "Why did they make you my _assistant_?" He asked saying the word assistant with venom. "I don't need anyone."

Standing up, green looked into yellow. "It makes me wonder as well. Why would they partner you up with someone like me?" She stood and took the blade from him. "I won't slow you down." She said as she hid her left hand. "I will keep up with you."

"And I won't slow down for you." He told her as they looked into each other's eyes and then quickly turned.

**A few years later**

Quietly two people sneaked through a mansion. _She's slow._ Thought Train. _I don't even know her real name, why didn't she tell me?_ He stopped to see if his assistant was there. _She's behind this time, why is she so slow today?_

"Black Cat, watch out!" A yell from behind him said. Silver passed his face as it hit something before him. Blood splattered on him and he saw the man they were to erase, dead before him. "Quit worrying about me Thirteen, and look ahead. You could have been killed. Remember, you're my front eyes, while I'm your back eyes. Don't ever wait up for me. Understand?" She yelled and then quickly turned as if she had heard something, and then her sword clattered to the floor. "Train…" Silver gasped. Everything had gone quiet after her words as everything happened in slow motion. A loud ban was heard as he slowly turned.

He turned to find only a simple hand gun pointed at her right shoulder, smoking. "Silver!" He caught her as she fell back, "You idiot, if you knew about that guy, why didn't you give me a hint?" Train practically yelled at her.

"I promised not to put you in any danger, Thirteen. I'm sorry I was so weak." Her eyes fluttered close and her breathing became quick, short breathes.

Gold eyes became angry and took in the whole scene before them. "I'll kill you for hurting her." He whispered harshly and then placed Silver down as he picked his gun up and pointed at the guy's heart. "I'm here to deliver some bad luck, good bye." He said as he pulled the trigger.

**A few hours later**

As the brown haired man walked through the Chrono Number's hideout he held the white haired girl in his arms, blood soaked his shirt and covered his hands. "Help her." He told the blonde woman with the numeral number one on her forehead. "Now," he demanded, "Or I'll quit."

**A/N: I know, it's short. Don't get mad for it. R&R, please!**


	2. Chapter 1: An Old Friend

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter! **

**Black Cat's Assistant **

**Chapter 1: An Old Friend**

There in the café sat four people. A man with green hair, a woman with light purple hair, a young girl with blonde hair, and a young man with brown hair. The four sat there talking about the next bounty to go after, for they were sweepers who had to get money from capturing criminals. The brown haired boy sat next to the blonde girl and sat there eating deep fried bread crust and drinking a glass of cold white milk. A bell rang from the door being opened, but neither of them looked up. "Milk please." Came a young woman's voice.

The clatter of glasses could be heard as the waiter got a clean cup and some cold milk. "Here you go miss."

She took a sip before turning to the waiter again and held up a picture of a boy with brown hair and gold eyes and a girl with white hair and green eyes. "Have you seen this young man? He'd be about my age." She said as she place a piece of white hair behind her ears. "His name is Black…I mean Train Heartnet."

"Train Heartnet." The waiter repeated loudly for everyone to hear. "I'm afraid that I've never heard of a Train Heartnet, but I have heard of Black Cat and Chrono Number Thirteen."

The young woman sighed. "I see." Her eyes lowered. "Maybe I'll ask some people around here, if that's alright…" Her words faded.

"It's fine, but don't terrorize my customers if they do know."

She nodded. "I promise." Then stood up and went around asking people. Soon she was standing before the blonde, purple, brunette, and green people's table and sat down before them in a chair. "Have you ever heard of young man by the name Train Heartnet." She held the picture up. "He looks like this…unless he changed a lot." She said as she turned the picture toward her and looked at it. "He disappeared a few years ago after I was injured in a…an accident." Her eyes stared at the picture. "That idiot…doing such a thing for me." Her hand tightened around the glass in her hand and it began to crack and then break. "I'm sorry." She said suddenly. "I'll clean it up and pay extra sir." As she bent down to pick up the small shards of glass, a hand grabbed hers.

"You cut yourself." Pointed out the brown haired young man. "Idiot. Don't you know that glass breaks and cuts?" Without hesitation he pulled her to the bathroom. "You guys, clean that up for her. Her cut needs to be cleaned and then bandaged." Pulling her into the bathroom, he ran her hand under hot water and watched as she winced and tried to pull back, so he grabbed her wrist and held her hand underneath the hot water. "Don't pull away. Why are you looking for Train Heartnet?" He asked as he kept her hand underneath the faucet. "Why do you look for him?"

Wincing she looked into the mirror. "I have a message for him from me."

"What do you need to tell him?"

Green eyes stared at the mirror intensely. "I need to tell him how insanely stupid he was for leaving after a stupid incident. I promised that I would protect him, but I couldn't even protect myself. That incident was an accident, why did he have to leave me when I needed to tell him something about myself." Her other hand became a fist and hit the counter hard. "That idiot, why did he have to be so stupid?" Teared green eyes looked at the young man before her. "Why did he leave? I needed to tell him…I need to tell him that I…I…"

"Train!"

The white haired girl looked up and pulled her hand away. "I'm here to protect you. I've promised Chrono Number One. I'll keep my promise. And how dare you leave without saying anything." Her hand came down on him to hit him, but stopped. "How dare you. How dare you disappear and leave me behind Thirteen! What did I do that was wrong?" Tears fell from her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. "Thank you for your help sir. Good day." She said and then walked off.

The brown haired young man sighed. "I'm sorry Silver, I didn't mean to leave you alone, but someone changed me." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

**Two months later**

"_The sudden appearance of Silk has made a change to us all. We thank her for coming to sing here at our fundraiser for sickly children. I happily bring you, Silk!" _A young woman came out on the TV with a smile. Her white hair was in a braid yet it didn't match very well with her jeans and black tanktop.

"_Sorry, but there will be no song."_ She bowed. _"I'm afraid that all my songs were stolen. I'm sorry everyone." _With that she walked off the stage.

"_It seems that Silk has turned down every invitation in the past two months to sing at any foundations and fundraisers. Why is this happening? Can you tell us Silk?" _A reporter asked the white haired young woman.

She shook her head._ "I'm afraid that someone has stolen my music and my voice. I'm sorry that I can not sing any long." _She bowed. _"Sorry everyone, good day."_

"And to think I was called an idiot." Train whispered to his self. "She is the one who is giving up all these opportunites.

The blonde girl next to him looked up from her book. "Do you know Silk?" She asked as she looked at him with dark pink eyes **(is that right?)**. "How do you know her?"

Hesitantly he blinked. "Well… You see… Silk and I are part…"

"You two are lovers?" She asked cutting Train off.

Wildly he shook his head. "Of course not! Eve, Silk and I or should I say Silver and I are partners. She used to be my assistant or partner when I was still with the Chrono Numbers…" his words faded as he looked out the window. "It makes me wonder…why did she come back?" He stood. "Eve, I'm going out."

"For milk?" She asked.

Train shook his head again. "No, just for a walk." And with that he walked out the door.

**An Hour Later**

Train sighed as he waited for Silver to return with their glasses of milk._ Is it a coincidence that we met each other here today? Or was it planned?_

"Here." A glass of milk appeared before his face. "I didn't mean for it to take so long. The waiter is still mad about the broken glass from two months ago." Sitting down, white hair blew in the autumn wind. "Would you like to come with me to get some lunch? We can go anywhere you like…"

"Silver, tell me what your real name is…" His words faded.

Silver blinked. "Real…name…" The words came out softly and were tossed around as if she didn't understand them. "Train, I have a confession…" Green eyes lowered and looked as if they were searching for something in her full glass of milk. "I…I…"

"Train!" Came a voice. A light purple haired woman came running up. "There you are. Come on, we have a new bounty! Come o…" The woman's eyes widened slightly when she saw the white haired girl sitting next to him. "Oh ho ho, is this your girlfriend, Train?"

"No." Came his flat reply. "She is an old friend."

Without hesitation Silver placed her glass on the table that they sat at. "I'm Silv-Silk." She held out her hand. "Nice to meet Train's girl."

"Train's girl? Oh, no way. I don't like Train. Train is a kid compared to me."

"He is?" The girl's head cocked to the side. "But you look around twenty or so. I didn't think that you were thirty or forty, my fault."

The two smirked. "I'm Rins." Said the purple haired girl.

"You can call me Silk or Silv," she held out hand. "It's nice to meet one of Train's friends."

"Nice to meet you too!" Said Rins. "I know, why don't you come with us to get that bounty! All of us can get to know each other."

Green eyes blinked. "Well…I would love to…but I…"

"Alright then, come on!" Rins exclaimed as she took Train's and Silk's hands and pulled them to the car. "Let's go find that bounty."

**A/N: It's short, I know… I just didn't want to ruin the second chapter!! I hope you liked it! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2: Reveal yourself, Hades and

**A/N: I'm glad you liked the 2nd chapter! **

**Black Cat's Assistant **

**Chapter 2: Reveal yourself, Hades and Zeus!**

"So you're sixteen, almost the same age as Train." Said Rins. "Well that's neat! What kind of food do you like?"

Silk smiled. "My favorite food is Ramen, but I since my manger won't let me have Ramen, I usually just have a carrot." She laughed. "Maybe it's time to get out of the singing business and become what I used to be." A smirk came on her face. "Who are you after? Let me guess, it's probably someone who has Tao power, isn't it. Are you looking for the potion that makes them into monsters?"

"How do you know about that?" Asked the green haired man. "How would know about such a thing?"

Her green eyes showed secrets as she looked out the window. "I know because some guy showed up and handed me this." She held out a silver flask and swished it around showing that it was still full. "This is what you want, right?"

Rins made a grab for it, only for it to be taken out of her grasp. "Give it here kid."

"No." Opening the door, she jumped out and landed gracefully on her feet. "Prove to me, Train, that you aren't with Creed or the Chrono Numbers. That's the only way I'll give it to you."

The black car swerved and stopped before her, and then Train along with the rest of the crew stepped out. "Silk I don't want to fight you. We were partners once, but there isn't anyway that we will be partners if you are with either of those. Who are you with?"

She smiled and walked over to him, "I'm with you." And she handed the flask to him. "Tao isn't what I want. I'm better off with my own physical and mental strengths."

An explosion was heard, and the building behind Silk fell. Her hair fell from her braid and blew as she closed her eyes. "There's our bounty. Come on Silk," he shook his head, "no, come on Silver! Let's get this bounty!"

She nodded and pulled out a blade as Train pulled out his gun. "Hades, remember Zeus?" Train asked his gun.

"Zeus, remember your old partner, Hades? You two are fighting together again!" Silk said happily. "Hey bounty!" She yelled. "Remember this, Silver Cat is back!" She smiled at Train and whispered, "What about Black Cat, will he fight with his partner Silver Cat?"

He nodded. "And remember that Black Cat's back to fight with his partner, Silver Cat!"

Gun and blade was pointed at the bounty's neck in an instant. "Give up!" They said in unison.

"Your strength won't match both of ours. We are unstoppable together so give up you criminal!" Silk said.

The bounty immediately put up his hands in surrender. "You're pitiful you brats." The bounty said and then smirked. "You expect _me_ to surrender _to you_?" Long knives came out his hands and wrapped their selves around Train and Silk. "Like I would ever give up to two kids." And then he began laughing.

"If you won't give up," yelled Silk, "then we won't give up either!" Blood dripped from her arms as she looked over at Train who was wincing from the pain. _He isn't use to pain because he's never really been hurt, has he?_ Pulling Zeus free from the long knife's grip she cut the knife in two and smirked as it fell off her and dropped her to the ground. She jumped using the ground to propel herself towards the knife that was holding Train and cut it into two. "Don't you touch him again." Once again she pointed her blade at his neck. "You're coming with us." Pulling out a pair of cuffs she cuffed his hands together. "This cuffs won't let you pull your knives out on us again. So don't try to do such a thing." Pushing the guy towards the others, she walked over to Train and kneeled down next to him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I'm fine, it's just a small cut." He looked over her and frowned. "It looks like you got the worst of it though."

She looked at herself to see what he meant and laughed. "Oh, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt, the cuts aren't that big." She stood but fell back down.

"Idiot." Train told her. "You're losing too much blood. They aren't that big, you say." He rolled his eyes and picked her up. "Let's get you bandaged up, then you need to rest Silver."

Green eyes blinked. "But…"

"No 'but's. You need to learn to rest after a fight." He smirked.

Her eyes looked away. "You've said this before…" Her eyes closed. "And to think I listened that day."

**A week later**

Two people sat within a small restaurant eating quietly. "Thank you." Said the girl that sat before the guy. "You took care of me all this time."

"You didn't have to repay me by taking me out to eat." Came his reply.

She smiled. "It's the least I could do, you could have dropped me off at the studio for my manager to take care off, but you didn't." She smiled as she twisted a strand of hair that had fallen from her white bun. She stood and brushed her purple skirt off. "Excuse me." And walked off.

Her skirt brushed his arm and he shivered. _She hasn't changed. She used to do the same thing after every erasing that we did. I_** (that's numeral number 1)** _never really cared as long as we came back with the erasing done. Why did she do such a thing after every erasing?_ Golden eyes looked at the food in front of them. _She always seems like she wants to tell me something, but every time she gets me alone, someone ends up interrupting what she tries to say._ "What are you trying to say to me Silver?"

The chair before him was scooted back and sat in. "So you finally ask."

He looked up seeing the white haired girl. Her face was still the same as when he first met her, well, it was almost the same. Her face looked more grown up, and her white hair was almost longer than the first time he had met her, and then she always had it in a braid. Then she use to always wear black, grey, and white, but now she wore different colors, like purple. Today she was wearing a purple, short, skirt and a cream tanktop with a light brown jacket over it. _The week after Saya died, Eve tried to place a bell around my neck. 'I'll put a bell around the bad cat, so then this bad cat won't be trouble.' Well, she said something like that._ He looked at her neck._ Is Silver bad, like I was? Should I put a bell around her neck to know when she is coming and so she won't cause any trouble? _He sighed. "Maybe I should."

"Maybe you should what?" Asked Silk. She smiled. "Don't answer that yet. Can I tell you something?"

He blinked. "Not now. I want…I want to get you something."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Like what?" She asked.

Train pointed to his bell. "This was given to me by a friend, she said that she would put the bell around the bad cat, so the bad cat wouldn't cause any trouble because they would know where it was. How do I know if you aren't still like I was?" He sighed again. "My bell's gold, so yours will be silver like your name Silver." Train stood and took her hand. "Come on."

Silk laughed. "Wait one minute." And he stopped. "I've got to pay the bill first."

He nodded and they stayed to wait for the waiter to come.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

The two walked into another store. "Sir, do you happen to have a silver bell?" Train asked for the sixth time that day.

"Why of course!" Said the man. "There is only one in stock though. Why would you want a silver bell though?"

Train smiled. "I've got to put the bell around a bad cat's neck." He chuckled. "It's for an old friend, that I've been with for who knows how long."

The storeowner handed him the bell. "Here you go, Sir. Do you want a chain to go with that bell?"

He shook his head. "Do you happen to have a black ribbon?"

The man nodded. "Of course, and walked to the back of his store with a roll of black weapon, do you know the length of her neck?" He asked.

"One minute, I'll go get her." A minute later, he was dragging in Silk. "Her she is."

The two stood there as the man wrapped the ribbon around her and then cut off that certain length, and then pulled the ribbon through the small hole at the top of the bell. "There you go, Sir." The storeowner said as he handed it to Train. "That'll be $12.50."

Train nodded. "One minute." Quickly he paid, and then tied the bell around her neck and patted her on the head. "Good kitty." He laughed. "How is it?"

"I like it. Would you like to see it, Miss?"

She nodded and took a mirror that the storeowner handed to her. "Thank you, Train. It's beautiful." She hugged him, but quickly backed off, blushing. Handing the mirror back to the man she smiled. "Come on Train. Let's go and get a milkshake." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. "Thank you Sir!" She said as they walked out of the store.

"Thank you for the bell Train." She said again.

"You say thank you too much." He said as he took a sip of his milkshake. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Green eyes lowered. "I wanted to tell you that, I… I…"

"Train!"

Her head dropped and she started laughing. "It's nothing important!" She said as she made a smile appear on her face. "I guess I better get back to my hotel. My manger is probably searching for me again." Another laugh. "Later Train! See you soon!"

Train smiled. "Next time I'm taking you to dinner!"

"Yea right!" She yelled.

His smile faded once she disappeared around the corner. _What is it that she wants to tell me?_

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I wrote this in the morning, so I'm not sure if there are any mistakes! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3: Tell me

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter!**

**Black Cat's Assistant**

**Chapter 3: Tell Me**

Silk stood upon another stage, staring at the microphone. "What if I can't sing tonight?" She asked her manager.

"You can do it, Silk. All you have to do is sing. Sing to the one who is dearest to you. Sing, Silk, Sing!"

Green eyes looked at him, but closed and her mouth opened yet nothing came out. Her head lowered. "I can't…"

"Don't give up so easily, Silk. We've bought tickets to your concert, so you better sing." The brown haired young man stood at the back, with his hands in his pockets. "I came to wish you a good luck, but if you aren't going to sing tonight, then I've wasted my time." He turned and waved a one handed wave. "Later."

"Wait!" She yelled. Jumping off the stage she ran to him, and stopped before him. "Please come. I can sing, if you come." She turned, and her red skirt turned with a swish. "Please come tonight. Please."

Train turned. "I'll come, but you have to sing." He smiled and waved once more. "See you tonight."

**That Night**

The crowd roared when a girl came out upon the stage in blue jeans, a short skirt over her jeans, and a red shirt with a black jacket over it. That's when the music began, her foot began to tap and she grabbed the microphone stand without any hesitation.

**(I do not own any of these songs.)**

_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be _

Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't yet, but my heads spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

The roar of the crowd became louder, and then quieted. "Everyone!" Said the girl into the microphone. "I would like for you to meet a really good friend of mine." She yelled as her grip on the microphone stand tightened. "Train Heartnet, come up here." She pointed to where he stood, and the light shined on him. "Get up here Train!"

The brown haired boy stood and jumped upon the stage. "You're crazy." He whispered to her. "What are you doing, Silk?"

"Showing them who you are, of course!" The white haired girl replied with a smile.

**Three hours later**

It was after the show when Train pulled her side. "Tell me."

She laughed. "Tell you what?"

"Tell me what you've been trying to tell me." Golden eyes looked into green, "What is it that you've been trying to tell me?"

Her eyes widened. "Train…No, Black Cat, I'm…I'm sick."

He blinked. "Is that it?"

She nodded.

He sighed. "Gosh, I thought it was something life threatening or something."

Silk's mouth opened, but closed quickly. "No," she whispered. "It's nothing life threatening…yet." She said the last part even quieter. "I've got to go. Bye Train!" She kissed him on the cheek and blushed, but quickly waved and ran off.

Train rubbed his cheek and blinked. "Strange."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I know it's short, but my computer and I don't get along very well like my papa's computer. R&R! Please!**


	5. Chapter 4: Creed appears!

**A/N: I know, I haven't updated in a while. Here's what you've been waiting for! Lol!**

**Black Cat's Assistant **

**Chapter 4: Creed Appears!**

A silver haired man stood before the silver haired young girl. Both swords were pulled out and each of them was clashing swords with each other. "All I want is Train, Silver. Why not just hand him over?"

She gritted her teeth as she stood her ground. "I would never do that to Train!" She yelled. Green eyes narrowed as she put all her weight into their next clash making him fall back. "Leave him alone, Creed. He hates your guts anyway, so just face it!" Jumping back, she used the closest wall to jump over him and slice, only to get kicked in the stomach.

"How weak." He commented. "How did you become Train's partner? Was it because they pitied you?"

Silver staggered. "Good question." A smirk slide it's way onto her face. "Do you want to know how I became his partner?"

"Go ahead and tell me Silver Cat. Tell me the story that began your life with Train, before I kill you." Came his reply.

"I wouldn't say that. Call it a good-bye gift to you." Standing where she was she held her sword before her. "The day I turned ten…"

**Flashback**

_A child by the age of ten stood before a man in white and a man in black. "What do you want to do with her?" Asked the man in white._

"_Just throw her out. I don't need a weakling for a child."_

_The child sat under a bridge shivering as rain poured on her. "Come on kid. Let's go some place warm." Said a boy about the age of eleven or twelve. "My master can help you."_

_The white haired child followed the brown haired boy quietly as they walked through alleys, under bridges, within subways, and finally through a mansion. Handing her a towel he ushered her through the heavy oak doors. "Here she is sir." He said with a straight face._

_Hesitantly she stood next to the brown haired boy. "Get her some fresh clothes," a man told his maid. "Train, bring her here."_

_Taking her hand he brought her to his master and then was patted on the head by the man. "What's your name child?"_

_Her mouth opened, but nothing came out._

"_I see, you're a shy one." His attention then turned toward Train. "Do you have a reason why you brought her here, Train?"_

_A nod came from the boy by his side. "She was under a bridge in the rain. She was abandoned by her father because he said she was too weak."_

"_I see. Child, come here." She came to him and he placed his hand on her head. "Your hair is a very unusual color. I've never seen such white hair on a child with green eyes." He smiled. "It's alright." Without any hesitation he pulled her into his lap. "I'm your friend. A friend of Train's is a friend of mine."_

_Green eyes stared at the desk they sat before and whispered, "Father."_

_The man's smile widened. "You can call me father if you like. I'll be your father and take care of you, I promise."_

**End of Flashback**

"So they took you in." Their swords clashed against each other giving off sparks. "So what, my old boss is your new given father to you. Ha!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Watch what you say about my father!" Putting all her weight into the sword, he backed off. "I will not let Train's effort to help me be in vain." She charged and switched hands. "You haven't done your research very well. If you had finished your research Creed, then you would have known that I'm very experienced with my sword Zeus." The bell around rang as she jumped on top of his sword and stood there. "You're slow. Is it because I have gotten to you?"

The silver haired man swung only to miss since she jumped off and used his shoulders to jump behind him and pointed her sword at his neck. "Leave Train alone or I will kill you here and now."

"Silver, stop!" Came a yell behind them.

Both heads turned to see Train running up to them. "…Train…" the two said at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

Creed smirked and pointed the sword at her throat. "What's wrong Train? Afraid that this witch will have the same fate as the last one? Don't worry; I'll give her a slow painful death unlike the last death I gave. And if you come near us Train, I'll have to rip her to shreds with my sword."

The brown haired young man stopped in his tracks. "Silver…why didn't you tell me?"

Green eyes lowered. "And if I told you, you would have stopped at nothing to get to him. Train, I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to chase after a man that you are willing to risk your life to erase him." Pulling out a knife she pointed it at Creed's stomach. "Release me Creed, or you'll regret it."

The silver haired man smirked. "So you've finally decided, haven't you S.C." Sheathing his sword he backed off. "When we meet again, Train, I'll break the curse that this silver witch put on you."

Train's eyes widened. "Come back here!" He yelled when Creed disappeared in the shadows. His eyes narrowed at Silver. "I knew something was going on, but I wasn't sure what. And now that I do know, I suggest you go back to your father." His eyes closed and then he yelled, "Don't come back, or you'll regret it!"

And she ran. She had betrayed his trust, and now he hated her. _Train…_ Tears fell from her eyes. _How can I tell you the truth now?_

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It's short, I know, but I don't have a lot of time in the day because of school. R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 5: Truth of Truths

**A/N: I know, I'm taking a while to update. Don't forget, I'm going to two schools and I'm not done with an assignment in one of them, so I'm doing my best. Well! Here's what you've been waiting for and happy holidays!**

**Black Cat's Assistant**

**Chapter 5: The Truth of Truths**

Silently Silk sat in the rain on a bench and looked at the ground. _I'm such an idiot. I could have told him then and there…but I didn't. _Her green eyes became blank and white hair hung in her face. _I also should have told him about Creed. He was angry when I ran off._

"_Don't come back or you'll regret it!"_

She winced. "He hates me…"

A woman sat down on the bench next to her and held an umbrella over them both. "Child, it's best if you go home, or you'll catch a cold."

"I don't have a home…" Silk replied quietly.

The woman had sympathy in her blue eyes and frowned. "I doubt that very much. Everyone has a home. They carry their homes with them in their hearts. A nice house doesn't make a home, and your home is rarely where you were born." She sighed and stood before holding her hand out before Silk. "I'm Silvia, why don't you come home with me? It's not good to stay in the rain and catch a cold."

Green eyes stared at the hand. "It doesn't matter…he hates me…and my home…I can't go home…"

Silvia took Silk's hand, "Come on Child, I can't let you catch a cold."

Silk allowed the woman named Silvia pull her along to her home, and before she knew it she was given clothes and a cup of hot chocolate. Taking small sips she looked down into the cup. Blue eyes looked her way. "You're already sick, aren't you?"

Green eyes looked into blue and then back down into the steaming hot cup of hot chocolate. Finally she nodded. "I've been sick since I was little, but since I've gotten older it's gotten worse. And I wanted to tell him…" She began to set the cup down when it dropped and she vigorously coughed.

"Child?" Silvia pounded on her back. "Are you alright?"

Silk nodded and placed her hand on her chest. "I'm…fine."

"Lie down and get some rest."

**The next morning**

Train sat on his bed and looked out the window. "I guess she really isn't coming back…" he said to his self. "I should go look for her…" He paused, "But she's probably upset with me since I told her not to come back… Silk…"

The rain was falling steadily, and it was freezing cold outside. _She'd have to be crazy if she sat out in the rain with what she was wearing…_ Train winced. It was his fault for yelling at her. It was his fault that she was probably sitting under some tree or bridge or on some bench in the rain. _She'll get sick if she stays out. She'll be sick if she stayed out in this rain all night._

A blonde haired girl walked in and walked over to him. "The newspaper says that she is missing." She told him before finally walking away to sit down. "It says that her manager is really worried because she has been sick. She says that ever since Silk has sung for them that she has been getting sicker day by day, month by month, year by year…"

Yellow eyes widened. What had he done? He had told her not to come back, and just now he found out that she was truly sick. _Could that have been…what she had wanted to tell me?_ His fist slammed down on the window seal. "Eve, go get Sven and Rins. Tell them that we've got to go look for Silk. And that I'm going ahead." Grabbing a jacket he ran out the door.

Eve shook her head slightly. "Are they a couple?" **(Very off topic…oops…)**

**A/N: I know, it's short… I haven't much time to write lately, sorry! R&R please!**


End file.
